Inuyasha: Continued
by Cythraul
Summary: Kagome's powers are maturing and the well opens once again, this time for good...? What exactly happened? What does this mean for the couple? What does Inuyasha have in store for his lover? Can they overcome their insecurities?
1. Opened again

Thanks for reading! I do not own Inuyasha, and I am not making any money for this story.

Rated M for future lemons and violence~

Writing is just a hobby so I apologize if it's hard to follow. I used a lot of dialogue in the first one, I hope thats okay _

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

It had nearly been a year since Kagome last saw her side of well. Even after marrying the love of her life, reuniting with her true friends, and even studying something that interested her, she felt that there was something missing. She yearned for the old days. Running between eras, showing the gang the wonders of her time, showing off Inuyasha to her childhood friends. The nostalgia left her yearning for more.

But she had already chosen. She was sound in her decision. She wanted to be with Inuyasha more than anything in this world; even in her world. Was she regretting her decision? Was this what she _truly_ wanted after all? To grow old in front of her lover, who by that time would still resemble the age of the young adult he is now. Sango and Miroku were quick to start a family, but Kagome... Kagome was very hesitant. She often felt bad about holding her self out after their marriage, but her lover steadily reminded her of his patience.

The woman let out a heavy sigh, placing her basket of herb down with a thud.

"Here you go, Kaede. Enough to last you few weeks I hope." She boasted. If anything got her mind off the inevitable, it was her priestess training. There was something about it that let her get immersed in it.

"Aye, what a great harvest ye have brought me." The elder praised Kagome.

"Have you seen Inuyasha today? I thought he was supposed to come back last night but he didn't wake me up like he usually does..." She began the conversation in the quiet hut, helping her sort through the basket of medicine.

"Oooh..? Inuyasha not at Kagome's bossom? That is quite strange indeed." Kaede mused, old age not slowing down her desire to pick on the younger generation. Kagome's face flushed a dark red at the comment. She may have left high school, but high school sure didn't leave her. There were just some things she was still overly embarrassed about... Even with her husband.

The old woman let out a chuckle at Kagome's bashfulness. "I hear wind Inuyasha be on the Great Tree waiting for any demon to attack the village."

"Thank you Kaede," Kagome quickly finished sorting through her half of the harvest before leaving the hut, making her way to the famous tree that helped start it all. Inuyasha's favorite spot was the highest branch. He often resembled a cat in some of his behaviors. Growling, stretching, climbing, chasing bugs, heights...

Her spine shuddered at the last thought. Kagome rode along his back many times, but could never get used to being up high. Never. Never ever again.

She called out to her husband, who almost immediately dropped from his perch to greet her.

"Welcome back," She greeted before sharing a chaste kiss with Inuyasha.

"Feels good to be back." He added softly. A large yawn from his mouth broke their moment, followed by a suspiciously cat-like stretch from the inu-hanyou. Kagome couldn't help but smile at her thoughts. How ironic.

They began making their way towards the village, only to stop at the well along the way. She plopped her butt next to the well and let out another sigh for the day. Now wasn't the time for nostalgia. Never was the time for nostalgia. This is what she chose. Her thoughts were partly interrupted by Inuyasha landing next her, letting out an equally exasperation-filled sigh. Guess his trip with the monk didn't go completely as planned.

She knew she told herself that she wouldn't reminisce, but it was eating at her. She had to ask him. "Inuyasha," she started, turning to look him in the eyes.

"Have you ever... ever thought about my era?"

He blinked, unsure of how to answer. Sure, the food was good, and the stuff was pretty neat, but the only thing he cared from that era was sitting next to him. They could be sitting at the gates of hell and he'd still be happy if she was sitting there next to him.

"Uhh.. Not really. I kinda miss the ninja food."

She smiled. What an 'Inuyasha' answer. "I.. I can't stop thinking about it. How my family feels. Never seeing my friends again. Not being there for my grandpa when he..." Her voice trailed off, not wanting to think about it. The subject of mortality giving her more anxiety than she bargained for.

"But I chose here. I chose to be with you. Why can't I just shut my stupid brain off for five seconds so I won't feel so bad?" She continued, now burying her face into her knees. Her body instinctively leaned to warm his touch. A forgiving shoulder to lean on, something she desperately needed at this moment. Inuyasha didn't have the vocabulary to respond to her sorrow. As long as she knew he wasn't going anywhere, he figured that was enough.

"I mean.. What's going to happen 60 years from now when I'm old and wrinkly, and you're... still the same? How are you going to live? Am I just going to be another ki-" She stopped herself, knowing that the statement went further than it should have ever been. He chose HER. He married HER. Despite her childlike ways of dealing with the fact that she was now an adult, he accepted her for everything she was. And she, him. She cursed at herself for even letting the thought come anywhere near her conscious.

"I'm sorry," She choked out, holding back tears. Inuyasha remained silent, thinking about what she said. He wasn't sure if she was willing to accept the proposal that's been stuck in his mind for the past year, but he'd he damned if he waited til she was an old bag to ask.

"Kagome," His voice brought her to down to reality for a moment, giving her more comfort. "There's a way for you to.. Be like me.."

"What do you mean?" She asked, surprised.

"A way for a human to be half demon. I know of a way.. _you_ know of a way. We killed him together, after all."

"I- wha.." She was at a loss for words. Did he mean Naraku? The evil man who absorbed hundreds of demons into his body in order to chase his obsession with a priestess? She didn't know how to feel about it, or if he was even serious. Was he serious?

"I don't know much myself, I just know there's a way to do it without hurting or changing you... uh, completely.." His voice went hesitant for a moment, "It's what demons call being 'mates'... We have to 'mate,' Kagome."

She sat still, still absorbing the bit of information he gave her. His golden eyes were unwavering and there wasn't a hint of regret in what he said. He was serious, and she... she was terrified. Ecstatic. Happy. Remorseful. Regretful. So many emotions at once for her to handle. Her mouth opened and closed, trying to find the words. Didn't mating imply that they had to finally consummate their marriage? She felt horrible for holding off the past year, too embarrassed to ever complete the act fully, but the young woman still felt like it was too soon for her. Maybe it wasn't. Women of this time were married before they even hit puberty, it wasn't like there would be any stigma thrown their way. A blush rose to her face when thinking about what he just said.

"Does that mean we... Have to...?" She asked, hands making questionable gestures. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Upon catching what her hands were doing, he turned the other way with a blush himself. His woman had a damn weird way of explaining it.

"Yeah," He huffed.

They both sat there for a minute in silence, trying to contain the thoughts that ran through their minds. One more conspicuous than the other, unquestionably.

"Well.. Uh, how does it work?" Kagome continued the conversation. Inuyasha immediately snapped his head at her, eyes glaring. Did she really not know what mating was? She just so elaborated it with her fancy hand movements. The gaze made Kagome's blush a shade darker, realizing the nature of her question.

"Not THAT, idiot! How does it turn me?" Inuyasha instantly sighed in relief. Talking about the birds and the bees to his _wife_ almost a year after marriage seemed like an impossible task. Though, that would be easier to explain than how demons mated. He himself wasn't fully sure of everything.

"I don't even know myself. My mother supposedly turned but I didn't smell a scent of demon on her, but she told me about it. Maybe my old man kicked the bucket before it could finish."

"Finish?"

"Yeah. The whole process. She said it takes a long time, but requires a lot of..." He scratched his nose "mating..."

"Oh..."

The awkwardness remained between them before Kagome made the decision to break the ice. She smiled let out a small huff, feeling silly about living the past year of her life worrying about things that didn't matter anymore. She just had to remember.. This is what she wanted. This is what she wants now. This will be what she wants forever. She just needs to remember the love she received from her family and the love she gets now. Her way home may be gone, but her memories and feelings remained. Yeah, that feels nice.

Inuyasha stood up first and held out a hand to Kagome, helping her from the ground. They both smiled. There was no...

Their solace was cut off abruptly by a sound coming from the well. There was no way... no possible.. Inuyasha let go of her hand and hovered over the well, taking in sniffs. His eyes widened a bit before turning to Kagome.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome questioned. Was there something wrong with the well? Her gut tightened at the possibility of her anxieties coming forward again. Her family, her friends... Was she able to see them again. And if they ventured to the other side, would they be able to return home?

"It... it works." He replied after another minute of trying to process the event. He turned to her and immediately pulled her in for a hug.

"I won't blame you, Kagome. It's your choice." She found comfort in his arms yet again today, the back of her mind still surprised at how mature her husband had become. Though, even if he was still the same person he was four years ago, she was sure he'd give her the same amount of solace. Kagome pushed herself from his grip, looking into his eyes.

"I want to." She said firmly, accepting the consequences that may come with her choice. If anything, a proper goodbye to her family would resolve most of her problems. Only her mother was the one to say goodbye, and it wasn't even proper. No dinner. No 'I love you's.' No packing. She just jumped in the well and didn't look back.

At least this time she can do things right. They locked hands and descended down the well once again.


	2. Consummation

A/N here!

Thanks for reading my first chapter and thank you so much for the quick reviews! Hopefully you'll enjoy the second one as well. I'm not very good at writing so I hope you guys can get past obvious mistakes. I don't want to make the chapters too long so I don't run out of ideas too quickly, hopefully that isn't a problem either.

I haven't them do the sexy times yet because Rumio kept their relationship so pure and innocent, even in the end of the series when they were obviously married. I imagine Kagome pretty reluctant to consummate due to the nature of her character, and the extra weight I personally added to her conscious. In the manga she seemed less worried about her mortality though xP

Though, it also could have been persuaded by my desire to write a lemon while starting off the story as I wanted. (hehe :P) Be aware this this chapter does have a spicy lemon along with a curse word or two thrown in there!

As usual, I am not making money off this story nor do I own Inuyasha!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Inuyasha was the first to emerge from the well. He extended his hand to Kagome and lifted her to the surface, both of them in awe at their discovery. The shrine was still dark and dusty, as if it hadn't be touched since the last time they were there. Minus a few of her grandpa's antiques, of course. They both remained silent for a moment, unsure of how to process what had just happened.

The silence was broken by the hanyou, who tugged at his wife's hand to start walking toward the doors before them. There was just too much information to take in in such a short time. Every few months for the past year they had tested to see if the well still worked, their attempts being more and more sparse as time went on. But this time... this time they weren't even trying. Kagome decided to finally begin accepting her insecurities and working to better her resolve, but now.. There was no telling what was going to happen now.

"K.. Kagome!?" A familiar elderly voice boomed from the other side of the shrine. Her grandpa was sweeping the shrine grounds as part of his afternoon ritual, only to be bombarded with the image of his only granddaughter appearing before him again with her half-demon companion. Tears welled in his eyes as he wobbled over them, his age finally catching up with him after all these years. Inuyasha let go of her hand so she could run to her family. There was something comforting about seeing Kagome be reunited with her family.

"Gramps!" She exclaimed in return, running to her grandfather for a much needed hug. God how she missed him. She instantly regretted getting annoyed by his invasive and annoying personality in her youth. Though, Kaede gave her enough of the grandpa-treatment to make her feel at home. Would make sense, being descendants from the same family and all.

Kagome exchanged words with her grandpa, trying to explain to him what had happened over the past year and what lead them back to the current time. He shot a glare towards Inuyasha on the topic of marriage, making the Hanyou stiffen and shoot an awkward glare in return. Kagome could only sigh in exasperation. Seems like four years didn't expunge their on-going feud.

They continued their conversation as they ventured into the home, Inuyasha close behind, not wanting to interrupt their reunion. Surprised would be the wrong word to describe the faces the Higurashi family displayed. Inuyasha seemed to be the only person there who's eyes were dry. He leaned against the nearest wall, watching the people he himself considered a second family reconcile. He was soon taken aback by the mother approaching him and giving him a warm smile.

"Welcome home."

"Glad to be back..."

* * *

Day quickly turned into night as everyone seemed to be on cloud nine. They shared a big dinner and continued their merry antics like it was four years prior. Kagome's mother hadn't changed at all since they last saw her. She remained the same in personality and appearance, being the supportive and accepting person she's always been. There hadn't been a moment where he saw her angry besides the occasional annoyance when it came time to discipline her youngest. Her grandfather looked older and more sickly, his body finally catching up with his age. He was probably in the same physical situation as Kaede. The one who changed the most was her younger brother, Souta. He went from being a boy to a young man, arguably looking like Kagome's twin when she near was his age.

"Cmon Inuyasha, at least try!" The teenager was heard complaining from the livingroom. Inuyasha was tasked with keeping Souta busy while the women cleaned the kitchen. He wouldn't mind if the teen wasn't so adamant on playing his video games.

"I AM trying! This damn thing is broken!" He yelled in returned, mashing buttons on his controller in an attempt best his opponent. Souta paused the game. He was a bit worried that his brother-in-law was about to break his new console.

"You know, you'd think you be better at a fighting game being an actual fighter an all.." They both put their controllers on the floor. Seeing as frustrated the hanyou became, he was right to call for a pause.

"Keh! I don't need some dumb game to prove how strong I am. Wanna have a go?" His claws shined at his suggestion, sending chills down Souta's spine, followed by a sturdy decline. "I'm good. Save that for fighting those big demons you used to tell me about." Inuyasha gave a small laugh at the response. He missed picking on the kid.

"Kagome! Bath is ready!" Inuyasha's gazed turned to the staircase as Kagome was called by her mother.

"'Kay~!" She responded before merrily making her way to the bathroom. A thought found it's way to his head. A mischievous one. After a year of being married he often tried to find ways to persuade her into accepting him completely. He desired nothing more since she returned, often finding himself with his hands under her robes. Would sure be easier with her clothes already off...

"Catch ya later, kid." He patted Souta on the head like he usually did with Shippo and walked upstairs, completely ignoring the boy's attempt at teasing him for his obvious desire to join his wife in the bath. He always attempted to join her before with little success but given their current situation he knew she had little options when it came to thwarting his advances. It was either take a chance now or wait another year yearning, and he'd rather not wait that long.

His nose caught her scrubbing the familiar smells from her skin with her world's soaps from outside the bathroom door. The demon in him screamed at him to stop what she was doing and force her to take him, engraving his scent on every part of her body he could think of. He looked down both ways of the hall before opening the door. Modesty was never his strong suit but he did not want the house to know his intentions.. well, the whole house.

Kagome gasped when the door opened, red clothes visible from the other side of the privacy glass. She could say she had no idea what he was thinking, but she knew full well, and she also knew that she had little room for protest. Her grandpa, who was recently out of surgery and needed his rest, had already fallen asleep a floor below them. Her mother and brother were still awake and cleaning. She'd never hear the end of it.

"Kagome..." He said softly as he opened the glass door, causing the woman to try and cover herself with her arms. A dark red blush covered her face as she dropped the shower head at her feet. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears when he closed the door and entered the room completely. A big "sit" would work wonders right now, but the family being aware of where the spell came from and what it meant was more embarrassing than showing her naked body to her husband.

She attempted to block out the sound of him getting close to her with no avail. She could only face him head on at this point... or at least try to. She turned (while still covering her chest) to the best of her ability. Her genes were the goal of almost anyone she's known, but at this moment she wished the exact opposite.

Inuyasha was crouched before her. His primal desire to defile the woman before him booming but he had his human side to thank for being able to control himself.

Neither of the couple said a word as they locked eyes, his filled with lust while her's with hesitation. Once again she found herself unable to speak to him for what felt like the millionth time... but this time it was different. Her body reacted contrary to what her mind supposedly wanted. It was protesting, at odds with her entire being. One side wanting to cast the spell and run away, while the other begged to be dominated.

He broke the barrier with a kiss, one which she instinctively leaned into. He grabbed her arms and forced them from her chest, exposing her body completely as he deepened their interaction, knowing full well he had superiority in this situation. For a year she avoided this. He was determined to make her want him, beg for him, to make her throw modesty out the window and scream his name for everyone to hear. But, for her, he remained patient, waiting for the perfect moment to make his claim.

This would be that time. He already told her about mating. They already committed by having their own human ceremony. He respected her decision to not embrace him the night of their marriage. The pent up frustration finally collapsed upon him the second he found himself at an advantage. He felt there was nothing she could do to stop him from doing what he wanted.

He stood up, taking her with him, holding back a smirk after breaking off the kiss. She looked down at her feet with the same blush she bore the second he walked in on her. Her arms remained at her side, her body trembling slightly from her embarrassment as she exposed her body in full to him. His gaze was on every inch of her body, not missing a single crevice. It wasn't the first time she let him see her naked nor was it the first time they had a heated moment together, but they were obviously never successful in completion.

The sound of running water and the loud _thunk_ of his sword hitting the floor resonated in the small room. Inuyasha slowly disrobed, eyes glued to his lover, hoping to catch her sneaking a glance at him.

"Look at me." He demanded once he was finished. He didn't remember marrying a meek, shy woman who was scared to even face a man. This wasn't the loud, boisterous woman who screamed at the mere assumption of him being unfaithful. The woman who wasn't scared to call the Demon Lord of the Western Lands by a pet name. He vowed to help her regain her old enthusiasm by morning, even if he had to quite literally fuck it out of her.

She lifted her head at his assertion, eyes immediately starting at his navel. _When was he this built,_ the thought came to her mind. Last time she saw him shirtless he still bore the body of a teenager. While he was muscular at the time, his features weren't as defined as they were now. She could see the V of his abdomen clearly, while his abs basically glistened in the steam. His chest and arms more prominent than they ever had been. Those near five years since they initially met did him well.

Her gaze ended at his eyes, which were now glowing a light pink where the whites should be. Before she could say anything about it he pulled her into another passionate kiss, this time his hands roaming free along her body. She couldn't help but moan at how rough he handled her. He massaged her flesh and refused to give her time to even breathe properly, making sure she wouldn't be able to think of anything except when he was done.

"Good wench," he huffed after disengaging, moving his hands to cup her face, staring into her eyes once more. This time she was completely absorbed in him. Her vision slightly blurred while her mind completely clouded by the pure emotion the man before her presented to near perfection.

Inuyasha looked around for the moment, looking for a perfect spot to sit her on. He lifted her bridal style, which was received with a small squeak, and planted her butt on top of the nearest counter. He began trailing his lips on her neck and down her chest, stopping at her breasts before taking a nipple into his mouth. Kagome let out breathy, shaky moans as he kissed and sucked on her body, completely drunk with the pleasure she was experiencing. After a few minutes he stopped, desperate for her approval as continued to fight the demon in him.

"What do you want?" He managed to get out with a low growl. His right hand grabbed one of her legs and forced it open, while he placed the thumb from his other hand directly on her womanhood. She squirmed at his touch and moaned louder than before. He wasn't even giving her time to think. She couldn't hold back the sounds coming from her anymore as he started moving his thumb against her clit. This is what she was so scared of, so embarrassed of, that she refused to give it up for almost a year?

"Kagome." A second growl came from him, snapping her out of her drunken state for a slight moment, his assault on her body still going however. She bit her lip and hesitated on responding. What he even asked in the first place already went in one ear and out the other.

"Yeah..?" She could only guess.

"Where do you want it?" The bold question was a surprise. Wasn't the answer to that obvious? Did he need her approval... or was he thinking of doing other things? Trying to hold back her embarrassment, she used her free hand to move his away from between her legs, using her own fingers expose the pink flesh that hid beneath her skin.

"H- here..."

Inuyasha's mind nearly went blank. Any rationality he had left was thrown right out the window. A loud growl found it's way into his throat again as he flipped her over on the counter, immediately thrusting himself into her without warning. Kagome held back the urge to scream and covered her mouth, trying to hold in the pain that came with his sudden intrusion. Her legs struggled keep still as he stood waiting for her insides to stop throbbing around his girth.

Every second felt excruciating to him. He had to keep his cool. He couldn't just shove himself in her just to satisfy himself. The whole point of this was to make _her_ beg for him, not the other way around. After a minute he began moving slowly in and out of her, relieved to hear sounds of approval coming from the woman he just claimed.

This wasn't the end of his plan, however, as he wanted her to beg for him in _every_ aspect of the bedroom. Just taking him wasn't enough. He wanted to hear her cry for more of him. He wanted her to experience the sexual frustration he had been holding for the past year. Not only that, he wanted her to beg for the demon in him as well, to become his mate and make their bond permanent.

He smirked when she started to move her hips to the slow rhythm he created. It was obvious she wanted more, he just needed to hear it. Hell, he could quite literally smell the frustration on his woman.

"What's wrong?" He toyed seductively, earning a pleasant whine in response.

"I won't know unless you tell me, Kagome." Another whine. Inuyasha grabbed her hips and slammed into her roughly. This time it wasn't a whine. More on the side of her nearly screaming. If she was always going to be this sensitive he feared he would have too much fun with her in the future. She tried to breath out a command to her lover, which was forced away by another rough thrust during his slow pace.

"Please, Inuyasha," She begged, arching her back in an attempt to push her butt closer to him.

"Please what?" A playful response that made her whine once more, except this time louder than the previous times. She obviously didn't want to be the spell it out, but boy did he love to watch her struggle. Something he could probably never get away with outside of this.

"Harder. I want more." He happily complied with her demands, picking up the pace, finally able to go however fast he wanted to. No sounds were exchanged between the two while he engraved himself inside her, aside from skin slapping and Kagome's unsuccessful attempts in keeping the volume of her moans down.

Inuyasha could only thank god for this moment. After trying for so long to get her to see him more as a man, his attempts were prosperous. He was able to bond with his woman on more than just a mental level. No matter what she did, what she wore, what she said, he was completely and utterly enamored by her. He wanted every part of her to be his; body, mind, and spirit. He wanted to her to be able to read his mind, his body, his feelings. This was something he never experienced before, even with his previous lover. This was completely new. He wanted to show her how much he needed her. More than just with hugs and kisses. More than saying what's on his mind. More than any present in the world he could ever give her.

His breathing started to get shaky, his body screaming for release. His hands moved from her hips to her shoulders, pushing her body into him deeper than before. He groaned his lover's name as he spilled his seed inside her, both of them gasping for air as their escapade came to an end. He made sure to keep her balanced as he pulled out of her, not wanting her to fall to the ground after he spent all that time working to keep her pleased. He helped her to stand fully and turned her around, still panting.

"You okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her flushed cheek.

"Never better." She managed to respond between her own heavy breathing. "But I kind of imagined my first time to be on a bed..."

"Keh. Whatever." He gave her a small kiss before letting her go, smirking as he could clearly see her legs wobble when she walked over to the shower stool to finish cleaning herself. Speaking of which, he could probably use a bath himself. And some clothes. His outfit was completely drenched from the water running the whole time.

Inuyasha gathered his clothes and threw them in a pile on the counter before entering the bath, not caring as he let the water overflow. He closed his eyes and threw his hands behind his head. This didn't beat the hot springs but damn was it close. Kagome followed him in not too long after, sighing in relief as the hot water soothed the now sore parts of her body.

"Sorry," He apologized, getting a confused face in result. "For being so rough.. First time and all." She giggled at his change of personality after the act, but knew that the man she fell in love with wasn't a complete sadist. Looking back at who his brother is, maybe it just ran in the family.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for stopping you for so long..." She apologized in return. "I think I was too worried about the future. I was scared of the thought of you moving on when I got too old. I didn't want to end up as one of those 'ex-girlfriends' you cried about 100 years later."

"Feh. As if. You'll be with me 100 years from now, stupid." His hands moved from his hands to her waist, wrapping her close to him. He was honestly quite relieved that she didn't seem to be overly embarrassed or upset anymore. Maybe the 'fucking it out of her' strategy really worked, and it wasn't some post-sex euphoria.

"Speaking of that-"

Her sentence was cut off by knocking on the bathroom door, startling both of them.

" _Kagome, it's getting late and Souta still needs his bath."_ A woman's muffled voice was heard from the other side of the bathroom, causing both of them to bear rather embarrassed blushes on their face.

" _ **Eww! Not after they did it in there!"**_

" _Souta!"_

The boy's voice was heard very clearly, only making their reaction worse. So much for not disturbing the household. While Inuyasha felt somewhat proud of his accomplishment, Kagome slid under the bath water and prayed for the sweet release of death. Too bad the hanyou had plans to actually keep her alive. Knowing her mother, she was definitely going to get a scolding for this tomorrow.

* * *

I wasn't sure if I should have ended it on the lemon or not, but decided to anyway. I plan on delving a bit more into theories about Kagome's powers and why the well opened, and the whole mating thing. I don't like the idea of demons biting necks of their lovers like vampires... so I came up with something different.

Don't worry, I won't be writing whole chapters of just straight fluff and lemons. Even though I do really like those types of stories.. orz


	3. Mating explained(sort of)

Thank you all for reading my second chapter, even though it was mostly lemon xD I plan on going into mating stuff this chap! I love all the suggestions and reviews. I'm always open to changing and developing ideas with readers/friends.

If you guys want to know a little about me, I have a bit of a processing disorder. It's easier to say I have dyslexia, usually. I try to write what I see in my head but often I will skip whole sentences and paragraphs, which kind of makes everything jumbled up and I end up back peddling on what I'm writing. I'm writing this while ignoring my desire to erase everything I wrote and start over. It's kind of the reason why I apologize for it being hard to follow (if it is). It's really difficult to keep every thought coherent and on a fixed timeline. Orz

Lots of dialogue this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

The morning sun beamed itself through Kagome's window, Inuyasha being the first of the two to awaken by the sudden intrusion of his eyeballs. With a big yawn he sat up, stretching suspiciously like a cat. He looked down at the woman next to him. Just like any other morning, she was beautiful. Her black hair shining like silk complimented the pale skin that glistened in the orange glow. There wasn't a time he could recall where someone had such a strong grip on his heart.

After their incident in the bathroom they were offered clean clothes for the remainder of the night. He accepted the gesture, even if he may have basically ripped them off less than an hour later. While he was still inwardly boasting about his accomplishments, his wife was exhausted from them. He knew she liked to be awake early in the morning, but didn't want to disturb her much needed rest.

His ears twitched at the sound of someone knocking on the door. He wanted to bark and tell them of back off, but he knew that yelling at his wife's family would just piss her off. Last thing he needed was an angry mate.

" _Breakfast is ready!"_ Said a woman's voice from behind the door, respecting their privacy for the time being. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them at the noise, not really wanting to wake up but knew that they couldn't overstay their welcome. She planned on returning back to their era before the night ended, but with her husband's advances and her family's assertion, they agreed to stay the night and leave in the morning.

"Good morning," She greeted with a yawn, rolling over to try and face Inuyasha, only to be greeted by the side of his body.

"'Mornin." He replied, taking his hand and placing it on her head. He looked down at her face and was struck with worry for a moment. Her cheeks were flushed red and her face felt warm to the touch. Was she getting sick? He placed his other hand on his forehead while touching hers, trying to measure the different in temperature.

"Everything okay?" She asked, "I'm a little more tired than normal but I feel fine.."

"You're heating up a bit, you sure you're okay?" He responded as he let go of her head. She uncovered the top half of her body as sat up herself. The back of his mind was a little surprised that she freely exposed herself to him. Maybe she was sick after all? She didn't give him time to protest as she got up from the bed and collected the clothes that he refused to let her wear last night. Even if it was a little tight on her now, it was still her favorite pair of pajamas.

Kagome ordered him to stay put so she could get their clothes from the laundry, which he did so with little objection. As much as he wanted to remount his woman, he figured that tiring out his woman more than he's already done would be overkill. He huffed at his thoughts. He should be able to have his way with her anytime he wanted, but in her era, according to her, that was considered a bad thing.

She returned shortly with their clothes, all of which were neatly folded in a neat stack in her arms. He fought back his urges as he watched her undress from her pajamas to the miko garments she generally wore back home. Once she was done she teased him about not being dressed himself, almost as if she knew what was going through his mind at the time. She was lucky he didn't pounce on her then and there.

* * *

The family shared a rather quiet breakfast this morning. Kagome couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mother's mind this whole time. She felt that it would always remain a mystery. She made sure to see her brother off to school after breakfast ended, not wanting to leave her brother out of the loop, not matter how annoying he tended to be with serious moments.

"I'm gunna miss you Inuyasha.. and sis." Souta teased, sticking his tongue out and showing the pink under his eye at Kagome. While he knew this was a earnest moment he couldn't help himself.

"Could you be a little more serious?" Kagome returned, crossing her arms.

"Only if I get a hug." He answered, to which she happily complied. They shared a tender embrace, knowing that there was chance this was going to be the last time once more. Souta restrained himself from being visibly upset as she let go, her smile being one to rival their mother's.

"I love you, Souta."

"Love ya too, Kagome."

He quickly turned and starting running to the temple stairs, throwing a hand up to wave goodbye. Kagome waved back as he ran, holding back tears of her own, her brother's momentary sincerity making her almost regret leaving him behind. The couple then made their way to the shrine that housed the well that connected the two worlds, holding hands in silence as they waited for the other two members of the house to meet them there.

Kagome couldn't help but feel proud. In a single night she was able to combat so many issues that had been plaguing her for so long, and was even able to resolve many of the regrets that still lingered in her world. Inuyasha being there for her every step along the way proved her belief that they were destined for each other, as corny as it may sound.

It wasn't long before they were greeted once more by Kagome's mother and grandfather. Her chest tightened at the sight of her grandpa struggling to make his way there. Inuyasha, being the bystander, didn't want to interrupt, but couldn't help but place a hand on her shoulder after seeing her visibly upset. She smiled and placed a hand on his, accepting his support before walking forward to her elders.

"Be sure to bring back some grandchildren," Was the first thing her mother said after placing a hand on each shoulder of her daughter, making the couple instantly blush at her words. Kagome laughed and rubbed the back of her head, unsure of how to answer.

Her mother then leaned in to whisper something in her ear, which made the young woman's blush deepen. _"Next time you two visit, make sure you wait until everyone's asleep. I thought you two were going to break the floor."_ The elder of the two giggled, satisfied with the reaction she received. Inuyasha could only imagine what she said to her.

She held her daughter's hands, taking a moment before speaking again.

"No matter what happens, I'm here. I love you."

"Thanks, mom. I love you too." Tears welled up in both of their eyes but they refused to let them fall. Being the strong women they decided to be, they were both determined to meet once again. Even if it was 20 years from now. They released from one another which led Kagome to face her Grandpa, who wore a solemn face. She pulled him into a soft hug before speaking. She could tell that he didn't have that much time left. His old spunk was gone. He had trouble walking and even breathing at times. He was barely eating and based on the time they spent last night, he was always sleeping. Even if he never said so, he knew he had a few years at best. Once she entered high school he kept getting sick out of nowhere, almost as if karma had caught up with him from lying about her fake illnesses for so long. He'd never say that to her, though.

"Don't seal the well while I'm gone." Kagome said after ending the hug.

"Don't go bringing anymore demons! We already got one stealing my only granddaughter!" He replied loudly, swinging his cane at the half-demon behind them. She laughed, happily accepting his facade.

"Keh. If anything, the next demons you'll see are gunna be half human." Inuyasha chimed in from behind Kagome, reaffirming her mother's statement from earlier. The mother placed her hand in front of her mouth in an _'oh my'_ fashion while the grandfather let out a hearty laugh, obviously not helping Kagome recover from the embarrassing statement her mother made. The four took a moment to enjoy their final farewell before the couple entered the shrine. This time her mother wasn't there to watch her go. There was no need for approval.

There was no longer a reason for her to turn around before jumping down the well with her lover, the familiar pink magic surrounding them as they returned to their time.

* * *

They ascended from the well, Kagome on his back to make things a little easier. Inuyasha looked over the well the sniffed, affirming that the well was in fact still working even after returning. He didn't tell her, but he was actually scared that the well closed behind them once they entered her original era. He had no idea how he would function on her world let alone learning all the new stuff at once. He was very glad to be able to be here, where everything was simpler and there wasn't so many rules that would get him in trouble.

Seeing as she was still a bit feverish, he demanded that she ride on his back and relax while they go to the village to discuss the event with Kaede. Kagome wanted to refuse so she wouldn't burden him, but he wasn't one to take no for an answer. And seeing how tired she felt since they woke up, it wouldn't be so bad. Inuyasha took his time walking through the village, making sure his wife got as much down time she could before she had to do her daily training with the old woman. They arrived to Kaede's hut, who was busy tending to Sango's children with a curious Rin at her hip. Perhaps they had gone somewhere this morning.

"Kago-mee! Doggy!" The twin exclaimed, running circles around Inuyasha's legs as they chanted. He let go of his woman so she could greet the children as she always did. He couldn't hold back the thought of having his own spawn running around chanting pet names. Hell, the sooner the better.

"Aye. Ye have returned." The old woman greeted. "But what ails ye child? Ye look as if ye have a sickness."

"I'm just a little tired is all," She replied. The couple each picked up one of the twins and sat down, letting them continue their playing in their laps while they talked to Kaede. The old woman analyzed Kagome for a moment, hand on her chin, before speaking again.

"Have ye mated? That would explain the fever." The question made the couple blush a deep red, wondering where the question even came from. Rin turned to the question herself, her interest piqued.

"Has Inuyasha told you about the mating of demons and humans?" Inuyasha crossed his arms, feeling a bit annoyed, thinking she implied that he didn't even ask before taking her. If his woman was that easy then she'd be in some sick demon's castle chained up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped back.

"Does Inuyasha not know all of how demons mate? Priest and priestess are taught this during their training, but I suppose it is not common knowledge."

He calmed down a bit. She knew something he obviously didn't. Something that benefited both him and Kagome. He didn't want to admit it so he let the silence imply it. Kagome was fully invested in what the old woman had to say, unbothered by Inuyasha's attitude.

"When a demon finds a human mate to share himself with, his yokai is shared the human in order to make sure the body of the human is fit to care for their offspring. In some humans this will turn them, but once the demon no longer mates with the human, they return to what they once were."

"...Is there any way to make it permanent?" Kagome asked, curious if she knew the answer.

"Aye, but I am not sure of the ritual needed to make such a thing happen." The old woman closed her eyes and sighed, knowing the nature of why they wanted such information. "Kagome, ye must proceed with caution. Ye hold the powers of my sister Kikyo and the warrior Midoriko. Bonding yeself with the yokai of a demon is dangerous."

"How so?" The hanyou chimed in, curious himself. He obviously didn't want to do anything that would hurt Kagome let alone put her life in danger.

"Kagome's spiritual power is very strong and untamed. Her power will slowly purify the yokai Inuyasha have shared with her. Ye are only human, Kagome. Ye body cannot take the strain. If ye wish to share life with Inuyasha, ye must learn to control ye powers so they do not purify the powerful energy ye receive from Inuyasha." They sat there, processing the information while devising their next move respectively. This was going to be one hell of a journey. Defeating Naraku almost seemed like less effort.

"Okay," Kagome spoke first. "I'll do it.. and while we're out, we can ask Sesshomaru-nii-san about the ritual." Inuyasha flinched at the sound of her calling his brother by a pet name again. It was _never_ going to sound right to him. If Sesshomaru had anything to say about it, he'd be fully tempted to serve her head on a platter.

"Speaking of powers... Kagome, have ye experienced anything new? I have been feeling a powerful presence in the village like when ye first arrived through the bone-eater's well." The couple took glances at each other before responding to the elder woman.

"The well... it opened for us again."

Kaede's eye widened. She honestly couldn't believe it. She let out a soft _'hmm'_ while putting a hand on her chin, thinking deeply.

"Perhaps we should talk to Miroku about this," She suggested as she stood from her position. "He may have some knowledge we do not."

"Lady Kaede, can you tell me more about the mating stuff?" Rin cheerily said behind her. Inuyasha couldn't help but give the girl a look of disbelief. Kagome, on the other hand, blushed at the girl's boldness.

"Aye child, maybe in a few years." Kaede mused. Sesshomaru mating Rin? That'd be a sight to see.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter ended a little awkward. XD See you guys next chapter!


	4. Wait, what?

Hey there again! Thank you guys for the lovely reviews, its been so heart warming to read them. Aside from streaming/gaming/art, the week is usually pretty busy so I devote my long "work"-filled (I work a desk job as security overnight, not much to do lol) weekends with writing. I hope to keep this up every weekend so you guys can have a chapter up every monday!

And I'm super happy you guys enjoy my writing. I feel like I use way too many commas and avoid using them all I can lol. It's a weird thing to be worried about since I see soooo many run-ons in fanfiction, but iunno, can't shake it. o3o

also I have something really funny planned for the beginning of this one, so don't take it too seriously til you get to the punchline xD

Let's get to it then~

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

The late morning sun watched over an opening in the forest, a young woman watching as it made the water at her feet twinkle beautifully. The air had a slight chill to it, making the sun's warmth even more comforting. Her long, chocolate colored, hair sat tightly in a ponytail with her bangs covering the slightly worried look on her face. She had been waiting what seemed like a millennia for a certain monk to return to her with good news.

There was the moment she heard footsteps nearing her resting spot.

"... Monk?" She called out, unsure if it was him or not.

"Lady Sango... I have returned with great success." He responded as he finally showed himself amongst the trees. The purple wardrobe he proudly wore when they first met covered in dirt, but bore no visible damage. The staff at his hip also remained clean. Maybe the dirt was just an accessory to his victory.

Sango smiled and walked toward him slowly, finding the words to say.

"Oh, monk... I'm so glad. That demon has plagued our village for years. I was so worried about who would be his next victim.." She said with a crack in her voice, hands now in fists above her chest, clasped together to sign her frustration. The monk then closed the space between them, engaging in a warm hug.

"Please Lady Sango, call me Miroku. There's no need to be so formal." Breaking the hug he then placed his hands on her shoulders, locking eyes with her. Both their gazes glistened, filled with desire and yearning. What was it they were yearning however?

"Okay... Miroku... Then please do not address me as 'Lady,' just call me Sango."

Miroku smiled, "Sure thing, Sango."

They let the silence ring for a minute before the monk broke it, a question on his mind since the first time he met the beautiful young woman. "I have a question, Sango."

"Yes, Miroku?"

He grabbed her hands, squeezing them tightly. "For years now I have been plagued by a demon's curse, so I do not have much longer to live. I know this is a far-fetched request for someone as refined as yourself, but will you please... would you bear my children?"

Sango opened her mouth to reply, but words couldn't form. A blush took it's stead. She stood still and pondered the question, letting the reality of it sink into her consciousness. Would this really work out? He was a traveling monk, while she was a simple village girl. What was going to happen whenever he left for work? Would she still be there, lonely, waiting for her husband to never return while she took care of the children?

"Miroku, I-" Her words were immediately cut off by one of his warm hands snaking its way to her bottom, to which she responded with a hard punch to his skull. This man...!

"Godammit Miroku!" She cursed, face dark red with embarrassment. "I agree to this little fantasy of yours for one minute and you already ruin it!"

"But it's MY fantasy!" He complained in return, rubbing the now-forming knot peering its way through his hair. "I should be able to do what I want in my fantasy, right!?"

"YOU wanted realism, so I gave you realism!" Arms crossed, she glared at her husband, dissatisfied with his version of 'realistic roleplay.' "I'm sure any woman would have done the same."

"On the contrary..." He started, only to be interrupted by the presence of _really realistic_ looking flames fuming behind her body, glaring eyes that rivaled the most domineering of demons. If he continued that sentence, he knew that he wouldn't be getting anymore children. Not from her... or any other woman for that matter. Ever.

He gulped, remaining silent.

"I'm glad we're on the same page." Sango smiled, arms still crossed. At this point he'd rather have her fuming and glaring at him again. Angry-smiling Sango was scarier than angry-screaming Sango. At least he could read the screaming one. The smiling one made it feel like she was scheming some way to become a widower.

Both their heads turned at the sound of a twig snapping in the distance, the presence of a group of other people strengthening. They stiffened and waited for the group to show itself. There was a good chance that whoever was coming near them was friendly, but as unsure as they were about anything in this era, proper caution had to be taken.

Then two small toddler heads peeked their way through a bush, a familiar pair of young faces smiling at them. They both relaxed at the sight of their children. That only meant more familiar faces were about to show up. The twins rushed to their parents, yelling out 'mommy' as they ran to Sango. Miroku pouted, wanting some affection from his children as well.

The rest of the gang entered the clearing not even a minute after, Rin handling the youngest of their children in her arms. Kagome was in her usual spot on Inuyasha's back, her slight fever leaving her feeling tired as the day went by. The parents both noticed when they saw her, but took the conscious decision to not comment on it knowing that it had most likely been talked about already.

"Were we interrupting something?" The hanyou asked bluntly, making them blush a little.

"No, not at all." Miroku lied, hand behind his head, letting out a nervous laugh. The knot on his head made it obvious. Though, whatever they were doing was left to the imagination.

"Good. We have to talk-"

"Inuyashaa, could you let me down? I told you I'm fine." Kagome groaned on his back. She didn't want to be treated like a child just because she had a little fever. _Especially_ if it was because of their consummation. She technically wasn't sick so there wasn't any reason to be babied.

"No, you're not. You ain't going anywhere." He scoffed in return, refusing to let her go.

"I'm _fine._ Just trust me some more, would ya?" She begged. She knew she had grown stronger since returning to this era. Hell, she hasn't even gotten sick since the last time she caught a cold on their journey to defeat Naraku. There was no way some fever was going to stop her from doing anything.

"Are _we_ interrupting something?" Sango raised an eyebrow, making Inuyasha return a blush at the statement.

"Feh, whatever. Don't come crying to me when you're all _'Inuyasha, I don't feel so good'_ like last time." He gave in after mocking her, letting her down on the ground. She had the intense desire to 'sit' him at this moment in him, annoyed as she usually was when her husband got a little too invasive when she was ill. This was nothing new, of course, but still annoying nonetheless. Not to mention his god-awful impression. Was that supposed to be her?

"Oi, ya old hag, you here yet!?" Inuyasha yelled behind the group, Kaede appearing a few seconds after he finished yelling.

"I'm sorry that I am not as fast as ye _young_ half-demon self, Inuyasha." She replied, showing a look of annoyance on her face akin to Kagome's. "And I already told ye, ye impressions of Kagome are rather pathetic."

"What does she mean by that, Inuyasha?" Kagome added to the old woman's statement. Great, _two_ women mad at him. Just what he needed.

The group was situated in a circle in the clearing, the twins running around being usual toddlers, while Rin was happy to continue caring for the baby. She agreed to have him for the day, after all, so they could have some alone time. The least she could do for interrupting their morning was take a load off her shoulders. Plus she really enjoyed taking care of the small children.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" The monk began the conversation. He wanted to get this over with so he could continue the day with his wife... despite their failed attempt earlier. Kagome and Inuyasha shared glances before returning their looks to their friend.

"The well opened again for us.."

Miroku raised his eyebrows and placed a hand on his chin, surprised by their announcement. He figured the well would be sealed forever since the jewel was the catalyst that linked their worlds together, but maybe it was something much more than that.

"Why did you come to me for this? Is there something specific you want to know?"

Kaede was the first to answer. "Aye, Miroku. I always traveled with my sister to different villages but never was properly trained as a priestess. Being one trained from a temple, ye have more knowledge than this old woman when it comes to spiritual powers. I'm afraid I forget a lot in my old age."

"Understandable. Do you have any idea why this would happen, Kagome?" He directed the question to her, trying to scrape up any theories they had before conjuring up more. Whether or not they were true would be left up to experimenting though.

"No... it's the same when it reopened for me in my world a year ago. I thought it was sealed forever... then out of nowhere it's suddenly back. Does that mean the jewel is back somehow?"

"You wished for the disappearance of it's existence. There's no chance the jewel is back..." Miroku added, closing his eyes to try and think deeper. On the rare occasion they did need his help, he always tried his hardest for them. This event being one of those moments for him.

"Both times they opened... was there something happening? Did you notice anything different at all?"

Kagome looked up and collected some memories. What _was_ she doing both the times the well opened without the jewel? The first time she yearned for her husband so much that it felt like her heart was constantly sunk into her stomach.. then the second time she felt the same towards her family. But there was no way some home-sickness was the cause of this, was it? There had to be more.

"Well.." She started, a little embarrassed to explain it from the beginning. "The first time I really wanted to see Inuyasha again.. Then the second time I felt so much regret for not seeing my family off."

"Hm.. so the well reacted to your strong desires..." He drifted off into thought, the silence nearly killing the group with anticipation.

"Well? What's that supposed to mean!?" Inuyasha finally cracked under the weight of the silence. Not being much of a thinker made him impatient and anxious, and with this topic being one that affected his mate, it just escalated the situation even further.

"I have an idea, even if it's a bit far-fetched." Miroku spoke up, finger pointing to the air in front of his face. "We are taught that spiritual powers are a part of what created this world. Every living thing has a spirit, thus giving life to those who can control them."

"I already knew that," Kagome interjected, not sure on where he was going with this.

"Just keep listening for a second. The jewel was a powerful manifestation of tremendous spiritual power- so much so that it could grant the wish of whoever possessed it. Doesn't that itself sound preposterous given the limitation us priests and priestesses have when it comes to using our powers?" The group yet again was struck by silence. When did the ass-loving perverted monk become such a thinker? Why did he become a monk in the first place, instead of a scholar? They've been together for so long but never knew the extent of his capabilities. Maybe he preferred it this way.

"Let's assume such a thing is true... That a large holder of spiritual power can change the course of a person's life, transcend time even, such as you have done. Kagome... what if you are the equivalent of what the jewel once was? Seeing as you've said the jewel itself was sentient and spoke to you and Inuyasha, this isn't as preposterous as I once thought."

"Wait, so you're saying that Kagome is basically the shikon jewel, but in the flesh?" Sango added to his theory, trying to dumb it down so Inuyasha could understand everything he said.

"More or less." He answered, folding his arms.

"This could explain the trouble ye have with mating, as well." Kaede threw a joke, making Miroku and Sango stare at them intently, wanting to know details themselves.

"Could ya shut up about that already!?" Inuyasha jumped from his sitting spot, fist clenched, ready to wack the first person to open their smart mouth. Given his limited choices, though... Miroku would be his first target of choice.

"But Kagome.." Rin spoke up, "If you were to mate with Inuyasha-sama, couldn't you see your family in the future just by living that long?" The group turned to Kagome for her answer, wanting to know the reason themselves. Why was she so sad when it came to her family, when she knew that mating with a demon would actually let her live long enough to see them again?

"I.. I don't think it'll work like that, unfortunately." They all gave her a confusing look.

"Why wouldn't it?" Rin continued

"I actually did a science project on something like this before. I wish I had a pen and paper so I could draw it out.." Kagome began to explain, holding out a finger horizontally in front of her. Miroku had his turn. Now it was her time to show off her smarts. Any that were left after all the stress, anyway.

"Let's say the time we're in now was the beginning. The jewel didn't make it through generations of being passed down, it was sent to my world on a wish, and I was born with it, right? Well, at that moment, it created a separate timeline from this one." She explained, throwing up another hand to show the parallel lines in order to try and make everything simpler.

"Since there can't be two jewels... then there can't be two me's. Me being here will change the future that _I_ know, even if the events are identical. I'll live to see the tokyo I remember, but my family won't be there since I'm already here. The only way I can see my family and friends is by going through the well."

"Wow, that was very informative." Miroku clapped at her presentation. The rest of them, however, didn't understand a single word she said.

"Could.. could you dumb it down a little?" Sango asked with a nervous laugh, not really wanting to be put on the same level as Inuyasha when it came to brain power.

"This world and her world will remain separate as long as she is here, despite the worlds being identical." Miroku answered, hoping to clear things up. This conversation may go on longer than everyone intended.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha sat together in their usual spot at the base of the Great tree. She was straddled in his lap while his face was buried into her neck, both of them enjoying the solitude they always had available in that spot. Despite the position looking sexual to others, it was far from it. They just wanted comfort. By this point Kagome's fever had went away, but Inuyasha still felt regret from even putting her in that state anyway. Who even would have guessed that she was **that** important that even mating with a demon was basically going to kill her if she couldn't control herself. Even then, if she had all this power, couldn't she wish for the pain to go away? Maybe it wasn't as easy as he thought.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome spoke up, making the hanyou remove his face from the warmth of her neck to look at her face.

"Are you okay.. with this?"

"With what? If you want more, just let me know," He teased her. She gave him a small slap on his chest followed with puffed cheeks. Totally not what she meant.

"You know what I mean! Are you okay with.. with waiting again?"

Inuyasha then changed their positions. She was laid across his lap and straddled in his arms, the length of his haori basically covering the white of her's. Surely didn't beat a bed and thick blanket, but it was damn close. How many nights now have they fallen asleep like this now?

"Keh. You know I'd wait 50 more years for you to be ready." He placed a hand on her cheek and brought their faces closer, connecting their foreheads instead of the kiss she was expecting. How romantic of him. A rare sight indeed.

"Thank you,"

"Yeah, whatever."

And thus time began to roll on for the two, their newest journey taking flight.

* * *

Phew, finally finished! Thank you for reading, I hope you like my ideas :o


End file.
